In recent years, there is an increasing interest in networks of low-power consumption wireless terminals such as WPAN (Wireless Personal Area Network) and sensor networks which are represented by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.15 standard (for example, see PTL 1). Also, as a system similar to the networks, an active RF (Radio Frequency) tag that transmits wireless signals by itself can be mentioned.